Kirby Dreamland Deluxe/All Figurines
This is a list of all the figurines that can be found in Kirby Dreamland Deluxe. * Kirby (Our pink puffball hero, Kirby's ready for another adventure. He can float and suck up enemies to steal their powers, then use them to battle more enemies. There are also six special Super Abilities to grab, ultra-powerful versions of normal abilities.) * Bandana Dee (Kirby's little buddy Bandana Dee. There are actually three Bandana Dees. The red one is the leader, and the yellow, green, and blue ones help him out. They can't copy powers, but they can get in a good spear jab and float.) * King Dedede (The king of Dream Land, though he cares more about food than ruling. He was kidnapped by Dark Soul's minions Handro and Handra in order to find the six Dream Gems. I'm not sure why Dark Soul needs King Dedede to find them, but Kirby still had to save him!) * Magolor (Magolor is a mysterious alien from another dimension. He visited Planet Popstar so he could warn Kirby and the Bandana Dees. He's always ready to fill in Kirby on his progress and how far into the adventure he is.) * Waddle Dee (Waddle Dees used to work for King Dedede, but when Dark Soul took over the poor Waddle Dees were enslaved. They're not the best fighters, but you'll see them holding a lot of things, from balloons to parasols to spears.) * Blade Knight (These green-armored knights are minions of Dark Soul. They use their sword to attack Kirby, but this doesn't make them very threatening. However, when Kirby sucks one up, he can use Blade Knight's own sword to attack other baddies.) * Sword Kirby (When Kirby swallows a sword-wielding enemy like Blade Knight, he becomes Sword Kirby. Sword Kirby can attack with his sword and use a variety of techniques, such as the powerful Sword Beam, a beam of energy channeled from Kirby's own heroic spirit.) * Hot Head (Hot Heads are fire monsters with fiery personalities. They can breathe fire at Kirby, giving the, a considerable range compared to other baddies. They still aren't much of a threat. When Kirby swallows them, he becomes Fire Kirby and can attack with fire himself.) * Fire Kirby (When Kirby swallows a fiery enemy lIke Hot Head, he becomes Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby can breathe fire at his enemies, encase himself in a fireball with Fireball Inferno, and climb up walls with Fireball Climb, among other techniques.) * Bronto Burt (Bronto Burts are small insects that fly around Dream Land. The pink ones are happy to fly in place or in a pattern, but the blue ones will actively pursue Kirby. Why do they do this? I don't know, but Kirby really wants them to buzz off.) * Sir Kibble (Sir Kibble is a distinguished paladin with a golden blade on his helmet. He uses this blade for attacking by taking it off his helmet and throwing it like a boomerang. When Kirby swallows him, Kirby becomes Cutter Kirby and uses that same blade, helmet and all.) * Cutter Kirby (When Kirby swallows an enemy with a golden blade like Sir Kibble, he becomes Cutter Kirby. Cutter Kirby can attack using the blade on his helmet like a boomerang. He can also use other techniques, such as the iconic Final Cutter attack.)